Kirk Hamilton
Kirk Hamilton, full name Kirk Arran Hamilton, is a 2015 introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Unicorn in the nursery rhyme called The Lion and The Unicorn. ''Kirk sides with the Rebels in the destiny debate, prioritising freedom and a right to choose over all else. Character Personality Kirk is a soft-spoken, straightforward, practical guy. He is reasonable and realistic not to mention, good at listening and giving advice. He can be easily offended or ticked off and has sore spots that he doesn't appreciate being spoken about - he didn't take well to Opaline Glass making comments about his feelings towards Quinn O'Kane, for example. Furthermore, Kirk can be poor at articulating is feelings in a meaningful way. He spent a long time (a year, ish) pining over O'Kane and, when criticized, stormed off from the table rather than listen to what people had to say on the issue. Though, Kirk isn't known for being patient. His decision to storm away from the table could also be attributed to his no-nonsense nature, as he may simply have had enough of Opaline dancing around the subject. Having been bullied in the past for being 'a girl', Kirk can be defensive and quick to commit actions he views as defending himself, in aid to keep himself safe. These days he is unapologetically himself but he still doesn't enjoy feeling judged or under pressure. He is creative and contemplative, much preferring to observe than get hands on in most given activities. Kirk enjoys theorising and philosophy is a particularly interesting subject for him, as he is naturally curious and keen to explore the world around him. This extends beyond mere wanderlust, as Kirk is also interested in exploring the world theoretically. What is the meaning of it all? Are we bound by fate? Is it morally right if destiny says so? These are all the kind of questions Kirk is interested in. Hobbies Kirk is a naturally athletic person and thoroughly enjoys activities which allow him to get up, about, and outdoors. As such, he is inclined towards bookball and cycling in particular. Though he is much more familiar with rugby than bookball, bookball was the closest thing they had at Ever After High and he was quick to sign up. Two of his hobbies are directly inspired by activities one might associate with Scotland. His love of poetry is a call to the famous Scottish poetry Robert Burns and his interest in the supernatural is due to how randomly haunted Scotland apparently is. He isn't a ghost enthusiast, per se, but he does read a lot about hauntings and similar events. Abilities Kirk can transform into a unicorn. Powerful Qualities Following the late 2015/early 2016 rebranding, Kirk was given three qualities that make him powerful. These are listed as Dreamer, Nervous, and Peaceful Appearance Human In his preferred form, Kirk has brown eyes and long ginger hair. His pale skin has pink undertones and is plastered with freckles. He wears pink streaks in his long hair, which is usually tied up into a high ponytail. His fringe parts down the middle and he has two long strands of hair framing his face. You will seldom see Kirk with his hair down, as he nearly always has it tied back, even when he sleeps. The horn he wears is not a part of his body but rather an accessory, so when he isn't wearing it he chooses to sweep his fringe to the side, leaving the long strands to frame his face. Unicorn As a unicorn, Kirk is a pale pink, almost white, unicorn. His mane and tail are a pastel pink and his hooves and horn are a silver colour. He rarely transforms into a unicorn unless he has to, but it's a lot more common when he's angry. Fairy tale – The Lion and The Unicorn : ''Main Article: The Lion and The Unicorn How the Story Goes :The lion and the unicorn :Were fighting from the crown :The lion beat the unicorn :All around the town :Some gave them white bread, :And some gave them brown; :Some gave them plum cake :And drummed them out of town. The nursery rhyme is symbolic of the union between the United Kingdom (ignoring Wales and Northern Ireland, who were seen parts of England Wales and Ireland Ireland at the time). Additionally, the nursery rhyme makes an appearance in Alice in Wonderland. How does Kirk fit into it? Kirk is expected to take up the role the unicorn. Though he gets beaten up (and beats the Lion up) he doesn't have an inherent problem with his story, he simply desires to do more than what has been laid out for him, leading him to side with the Rebels. Relationships Family Kirk is an only child, born is Harris Hamilton and his mother, Skye Hamilton (née Ellon) The three are very close and, although firm believers in destiny, a lot more lenient than other members of the same generation. After all, it would be hypocritical of them to preach a love of freedom while also being constrictive. Friends Chelsea York is Kirk's best friend, but that wasn't always the case. The two were raised (purposefully or otherwise) to hate the other, meaning that even attempting to befriend the other was rocky territory. Despite this, a few months into their Freedom Year, the two were more like an old married couple than the enemies they once were. Bickering isn't uncommon, but the two evidently care for the other a lot. Himself, Chelsea and Petra T. Dutch all went to a school for nursery rhymes, before Ever After High, but none of them were friends at the time. Opaline and himself met on Legacy Day. Chelsea found Opaline in the girl's bathroom and both her and Kirk comforted her and escorted her back to Chelsea's dorm, where they stayed for a while (with Astrid Nordmann, Chelsea's roommate) to all try and cheer up. Despite a small tiff they had about Kirk's crush and Opaline's relationship status towards the beginning of their friendship, the two are close as ever now. Other *Charlie Djurisk #awkward Pet Kirk has a pet deer called Robert, though it lives in the Enchanted Forest and largely does its own thing. He often claims to have a pet haggis and has managed to convince some students it actually exists. Romance Kirk has been crushing on O'Kane since the two first met in Freedom Year. The two had spoken but were never truly friends until after the events of Legacy Day, when the two started hanging out more and more often. After months of pining from Kirk, the two started a sweet albeit awkward relationship. Kirk having more experience tends to take the lead in all romantic matters. At some point in time, they went on a date to a ceilidh. Outfits All above art © me. Class-ic Schedule Kirk shares all of his classes with Chelsea, meaning the two are rarely apart (for better or for worse). Kirk often walks weird or inconvenient routes to classes just so the two can have some time apart during the day. It's not that he doesn't like her or enjoy her company, but simply that 6+ hours a day around one person can be particularly exhausting for him. Kirk does naturally well in most subjects with little effort, though his Kingdom Mis-Management grades, in particular, let him down. However, it has to be said that grades really don't matter to him. That is not the point of education, after all. Quotes Tropes *Bi the Way: Kirk is bisexual. *Little Bit Beastly: Goes without saying - he wears a unicorn horn while human, keeps his hair a ponytail, and a piece of fabric is tucked into his back pocket, mimicking a tail. *Multicoloured Hair: Kirk's ginger hair has pastel pink running through the underside. *Voluntary Shapeshifting: He can transform into a unicorn at will. Trivia *Hamilton is a place in Scotland and Kirk is used in many Scottish place names. It means church and can be found in place names such as: Laurencekirk, Kirkcaldy, and Ashkirk. **Both his parents, Skye and Harris , are named after Scottish Islands. ***Skye's former surname, Ellon , is a town in Scotland. **Similarly to his parents, Kirk's middle name, Arran , is also the name of a Scottish Island. *In real world terms, Kirk would be from Edinburgh, Scotland. **He speaks with an Edinburgh accent. *Kirk is a rebel largely due to the stereotype of Scotland being the rebel of the United Kingdom. *Kirk is a Sagittarius, his birthday is on the 28th of November. **He shares this birthday with Star Thalergeld. *His pet is a deer in reference to the raging overpopulation of deer in Scotland. *Burns Night is the closest thing Scotland has to an independence day, named after the famous Robert Burns, who is the namesake of his pet. **This is also the reason for his interest in poetry. Further Reading *Opaline Glass's Diary *Quinn O'Kane's Diary Timeline *16th October 2015: Author registers trademark for Kirk Hamilton. *21st October 2015: Kirk makes his fiction debut in Opaline Glass's Diary. *31st October 2016: Kirk's page is published. *January 2016: Quinn and Kirk win Ship of the Month. Gallery kirkfullybody.png|Fullbody! Queenmatilda.png|Chelsea and Kirk meet the new queen of the United Kingdom. Kirkbicorn.png|WIP Kirk Bust OlLadyPlumDrumsLoutsOutOfTown.jpeg|Chelsea and Kirk get chased out of town, per destiny, by Old Lady Plum. Courtesy of Hiddenfolk. Kirk_Hamilton_Fan_Art.png|Wonderful strawberry and ginger bab by TaylorRocks. Politicalpumpkins.png|the joke is british politics. LETS BRAWL U NUTS.png|political pumpkin fighting game edit by sam Okirk pixel.gif|O'Kirk pixels by TheLuckyKira! Kirk pixel.gif|Solo Kirk Pixel by TheLuckyKira! < 3 Kirkscastle.png|if you get the reference i love you Okirk.png|O'Kirk art for the Jan SOTM. Kacvotng.png|This is a very old joke. She's from Chelsea. He's from Kensington. Kirk is done with their inability to count votes. 5thnov.png|happy guy fawkes night from kirk and chelsea!! Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters Category:Unicorns Category:Bisexual Category:Scottish Category:Ship of the Month Category:The Lion and The Unicorn